


now i'll never be the same, it's you and me until the end

by liamandzayn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Sexy massages that lead to sex, Smut, Top Alec, of course, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandzayn/pseuds/liamandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Instead, Alec feels the slipperiness of the oil as it pools at the bottom of his spine; sleek, liquid warmth that cascades down the small canyons of his skin, settling into the defined dips and shadowy hollows of Alec’s muscles. Magnus brushes the slight calluses on his palms through the glossy sheen, massaging the persistent tension that still lingers stubbornly, using the force of his weight to press Alec into the sponginess of the mattress. And the breath stutters out of Alec’s lungs, suffocating him with molten heat and a ferocious desire to have Magnus pin him down hard and deliberate into the bed and fuck him senseless.<br/>-<br/>(magnus gives alec a massage which of course leads to lots of filthy sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i'll never be the same, it's you and me until the end

**Author's Note:**

> more smut. _again_.  
>  but what else do you expect from me? it's rather self indulgent but i hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> (no beta so feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes.)

“Mmm,” Alec’s lips tremble around a low, reverberating groan- the guttural sound wrenched from somewhere deep and smouldering inside him. “ _Fuck._ ”

Magnus chuckles fondly at the breathless curse as he captures Alec’s foot between soft hands, applying an exquisite, spine melting pressure to the arch and kneading the ball of Alec’s foot with strong thumbs. The lustrous, heated silkiness of the oil aids in the effortless slide of Magnus’ skilled hands, allowing him to sweep tantalizing, _blistering_ trails of fire and numbing pressure across the expansion of Alec’s gradually unwinding body, as Alec lies naked and writhing on the bed.

“You’re very tense, my darling,” Magnus murmurs, a tinge of concern and distress colouring his voice as he smoothes the warmth of his palms up the back of Alec’s legs, teasingly slow and firm.

“I know,” Alec mutters, a disgruntled huff swells past the seam of his lips and he attempts to uncoil the stiff, scorching vines of tension wreathed around his muscles, tries to lose himself to the rhythmic gliding motions of Magnus’ hands. 

“Tell me again why Jace couldn’t have trained with Clary all afternoon?” Magnus inquires, massaging the supple curves of Alec’s carves with languorous, masterful fingers that cause a simmering fire to kindle and bloom in the pit of Alec’s gut. 

And Magnus is utterly _magical_ with his hands, exceedingly tender yet rousing all at once, alleviating the dawdling strain clinging with rigorous determination to Alec’s limbs and still igniting something fierce and hot to spike through his veins.

“Mom wasn’t happy with how Clary’s training was going,” Alec explains in hushed, drowsy tones, his face smashed into the plush pillow and he already feels like his bones are dissolving and seeping into the mattress, even though Magnus has only just begun with his soothing ministrations. “She thinks Jace distracts Clary too much.”

Alec suppresses a wince, acutely remembering the solid right hook that Clary had thrown, colliding with the hinge of his jaw, the only glimmer of hope that had shown the hours and hours of draining, meticulous teaching had actually paid off. 

Magnus sighs somewhere behind Alec, a muted fluttering of breath that uncovers his casual irritation at the whole event, at having his boyfriend seized from his clutches for an entire afternoon, time that could’ve been better spent christening the new oak table that Magnus had handpicked for the kitchen. And Alec _really_ wants to see if that thing is as sturdy as it looks.

Those long, elegant hands continue their journey travelling up the backs of Alec’s thighs, broad sweeping strokes moulding themselves over the knotted muscles of Alec’s legs, dexterous fingertips rubbing firmly across slick, satiny soft skin and the divine, wicked motions fuels the helpless fire in Alec’s stomach. It accompanies the antagonizing inferno erupting in Alec’s groin, which was sparked the very moment Magnus had laid hands on Alec- and it has been raging on ever since.

His cock twitches excitedly against the rough friction of the blanket as Magnus kneads the yielding globes of Alec’s ass- his hands feel huge and scorching hot as they cover the entirety of each cheek perfectly, manipulating the soft flesh with measured, forceful strokes. Alec’s toes curl deliciously into the coolness of the sheets.

Almost as soon as the heavenly pressure is applied to his ass, it’s swiftly removed and Alec whines noisily into the pillow, frustrated and desperate for his boyfriend’s touch again.

Instead, Alec feels the slipperiness of the oil as it pools at the bottom of his spine; sleek, liquid warmth that cascades down the small canyons of his skin, settling into the defined dips and shadowy hollows of Alec’s muscles. Magnus brushes the slight calluses on his palms through the glossy sheen, massaging the persistent tension that still lingers stubbornly, using the force of his weight to press Alec into the sponginess of the mattress. And the breath stutters out of Alec’s lungs, suffocating him with molten heat and a ferocious desire to have Magnus pin him down hard and deliberate into the bed and fuck him senseless.

Yet Magnus remains serene and silent behind him, undeterred in his mission to unravel the flaming knots of strain coiled underneath Alec’s skin. But Alec knows that Magnus is _very_ much aware of how increasingly turned on Alec is becoming. He knows Magnus can feel the subtle shifting of his hips as Alec grinds into the bed, seeking more of that addictive, spine rattling friction, knows he can hear the choked off, vehement moans cascading from Alec’s mouth like an effervescent torrent of pure arousal. And Alec himself can detect Magnus’ blatant interest in the proceedings as something rigid and pulsing leaves a feverish imprint against the bare skin of Alec’s leg.

However, Magnus continues working methodically over Alec’s body, purposefully neglecting the seething need surging through Alec’s blood, rubbing focused, firm hands over Alec’s shoulders, irresistible brushes up and down the backs of his arms, sweeping along the sensitive column of his neck in one effortless, soothing arc. Alec shivers, a delicate judder rippling along the length of his spine and he feels utterly relaxed, sunken lazily into the contours of the mattress and his skin prickles, as if he’s been stood too close to an open flame, tender and glowing.

Just as Alec contemplates allowing himself to drift off to sleep, (Magnus seemingly having no intention of taking things further), those long, mesmerizing fingers grasp Alec’s ass cheeks in greedy handfuls and Alec is a slave to the chaotic dance of his hips as he alternates between thrusting backwards towards Magnus and rutting forwards into the sheets.

“Magnus, babe- _please_ ,” Alec whines, unmistakably eager for more. His heart flutters giddily, thundering against the frame of his ribcage and he just _wants_ , wants Magnus with every fibre of his being. 

Magnus’s palms mould over the curve of Alec’s ass like they were always meant to be there, like they were positively made to grope and massage Alec’s flesh, plucking winded, fervent gasps from Alec’s lips like he’s conducting a symphony. Alec swallows audibly, his throat constricting around another desperate plea, hearing his own pulse hammering loud and adamant in his ears and he’s sure Magnus must be able to hear it as well.

“Nngh-“ Alec manages to moan through the impenetrable heat smothering his lungs as Magnus squeezes his cheeks slowly, knowingly, spreading them apart and holding them taut in his grip. The stifling air wafts over Alec’s exposed hole and he shudders, gnawing at his plump bottom lip to extinguish his enthusiastic cry of approval. 

“Are you more relaxed now, sweetheart?” Magnus asks and Alec can detect a glimmer of smugness adhered to his inquisitive tone, like he knows _exactly_ what he’s been doing to Alec for the past twenty minutes or so. And to Alec it feels like he hasn’t heard Magnus’ voice in an unforgiving amount of time, so he lets the sweet, pleasant rumble wash over him and seep into his skin, into his bones.

In response, Alec nods, restless and yearning for Magnus to do something, _anything_. And then finally, after what feels like hours of Magnus simply staring, admiring Alec’s twitching hole, he tugs Alec a little roughly, drawing him closer as he presses the spongy pad of his thumb over Alec’s pucker.

“I need to taste you,” Magnus confesses, his hushed voice alive with arousal and it charges the air around them like an electrical current. “Fuck, Alexander, I want to eat you out until you’re sobbing from just my tongue. I _need_ to.” His voice becomes lost to the gravelly groan that’s wrenched from his lungs.

Whimpering loud and desirous into the sheets beneath his face, Alec feels momentarily light headed, dazed, his mouth hangs wide open as every nerve ending in his body begins to throb.

“ _By the Angel_ , Magnus-“ Alec gasps, the words blurring into one heated, strangled noise. “Please, _please_.” And he couldn’t care less about how wanton and obscenely turned on he sounds. Magnus just has that effect on him.

From then on it’s a dizzying whirlwind how fast it all changes. 

There’s a heady cocktail of sweat and oil slithering down the gentle slope of Alec’s back, trickling in fine rivulets down the backs of his thighs and when Magnus’ mouth kisses over Alec’s rim, he nearly shatters.

He keens into the pillow, almost suffocating himself in the process, and Magnus is insanely teasing with his tongue, smearing blistering rings of salvia around Alec’s hole, digging insatiable fingertips into his cheeks to spread them wider apart. And Alec can’t help the way his rigid, leaking cock stains the sheets beneath him with lustrous dribbles of precome, leaving shiny smudges against his abdomen as Magnus flickers the searing wetness on his tongue over Alec’s rim. He seizes harsh fistfuls of hair in frenzied hands, skin purring with palpable arousal, and Alec’s back bows into a tight arch, a rush of endorphins coursing through his blood when Magnus spears the tip of his tongue inside his hole.

Magnus is unrelenting with his devastating assault over Alec’s ass, driving the tip in and out, in and out, a stunningly chaotic rhythm that truly exposes the uninhibited need brimming just underneath the surface of Magnus’ relatively composed exterior. Whereas Alec is utterly useless at trying to restrain himself when it comes to Magnus, especially when that hot, skilful mouth is buried between his cheeks. 

So he trembles giddily, blunt teeth biting at his bicep, scraping over the straining muscle, stamping impassioned, damp moans into his skin. Magnus answers the needy explosion of desire with his own overwhelmed exhalation of breath, a flurry of warm air dusted over Alec’s ass and his hole clenches desperately at the sensation. 

“Fuck, fuck-“ Alec chants, eyes rolling back in his skull, blood roaring in his ears. 

Feeling so incredibly _wet_ and _open_ , Magnus’ saliva running down the inside of his thighs, Alec absentmindedly thrusts a stray hand back, clutching at the silky strands of Magnus’ hair, jerking him even closer. 

Magnus brands the savage fire on his tongue over Alec’s rim again and again, licking broad strokes over the puckered muscle, lapping enthusiastically until it gradually begins to loosen, a taunting finger tracing the stretched skin and Alec feels like he’s losing his mind. 

It’s blindingly exquisite and downright addictive.

Any lasting coherency or calm, collected thoughts Alec may have had before have rapidly dwindled, and yet all he knows right now is that he needs- fucking _craves_ with an ardent hunger- is Magnus to slip inside him, to stuff him full with his cock and pound into him without holding back. But Alec can’t breathe without whining loud and pleading, can’t form any intelligible words to ask Magnus for _more, more, more_ – his lungs are on fire and his tongue feels heavy and clumsy in his mouth. 

Instead, Alec encourages Magnus with his body, shoving back against his boyfriend’s face with eager hips, chasing that heat, the friction, the slight stretch. 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus growls, voice gravelly and thick with desire as he nips at Alec’s ass with gentle teeth before plunging back in between all of the welcoming skin. He torments Alec with open mouthed kisses over the crimson hole, suckling greedily at Alec’s rim until he can’t take it any longer.

“Magnus! I can’t- I need- _please_ ,” he implores, just toeing the edge of insanity.

With an audible, slick sound, Magnus pulls away, finally allowing Alec to breathe again. He grazes hot, swollen lips slowly, adoringly, over the curve of Alec’s ass, up along the ridges of his spine until he reaches the nape of Alec’s neck where Magnus releases a chorus of wrecked gasps pressed into sweaty skin. 

They pause for a moment, a neglected handful of steady, quiet, forgiving minutes where they simply inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, until the harsh pants echoing off of the walls gradually morphs into something calmer, more serene.

“Darling,” Magnus murmurs, skimming tender fingertips up and down Alec’s flanks and the hectic thunder rumbling in Alec’s ears thankfully dulls down so he can comprehend what Magnus is saying to him. 

“Let me see you, Alexander, please.”

Then the world tilts on its axis as Alec musters up his lingering remnants of strength in order to haul himself onto his back with the merciful guidance of Magnus’ hands. The air whooshes out of his lungs as he lands gracelessly onto the throne of pillows, blinking wide and awestruck at Magnus, as if he’s gazing at heaven itself. 

Magnus, as always, looks strikingly beautiful, a stunning vision of brazen, smouldering lust as his pupils completely consume the usual golden richness of his eyes, the glitter once decorating his lids is haphazardly smeared across his skin, and his lips are _obscenely_ red from his previous vigorous activity. Alec has never seen anything as breathtaking in his whole life.

“Magnus,” he whispers with hushed reverence, almost as if to himself, merely devouring the divine sight hovering above him. 

And Alec still struggles sometimes to grasp the idea that the look of unadulterated, molten desire etched onto Magnus’ face is caused solely by _him_ \- mediocre, lumbering Alec with his painful lack of confidence and skin that constantly flushes scarlet from being so easily embarrassed. But he doesn’t want to dwell on the dreary, self conscious thoughts that plague him on a daily basis, not right now. Not when Magnus looks like he’s fully intent on absolutely _ruining_ Alec tonight. 

So Alec dives upwards to slot his mouth soundly against Magnus’, the burning need churning in the pit of his stomach making itself known once again and it propels Alec into action. He sighs happily at the raw simplicity of the kiss, at finally feeling Magnus’ lips moving against his own, his thoughts now completely engrossed by his glorious boyfriend.

Alec adores the natural scent of Magnus; his nostrils greedily inhale the clear brightness of his aroma as they push closer together, limbs entwined and heaving chests rising and falling in tandem. Alec detects the faint fragments of clean sweat after a long, arduous day of work, alongside the pleasing undertones of citrusy body wash all mixed together with the invigorating aroma of pure _sex_ as it clings to Magnus’ skin. He groans roughly, the reverberating rumble swallowed completely by Magnus’ wet, yielding mouth.

The newness of Magnus’ fine stubble rubs against Alec’s own skin, a biting, addictive pressure that bruises Alec’s face with the scorching intensity of the kiss. Their tongues slide together, graceful brushes of damp heat, suckling with a ravenous determination that has both men spluttering around synchronised moans. 

Magnus tastes like peppermint laced with a hint of afternoon coffee and when Alec delves even deeper he can trace the potent muskiness of _himself_ on Magnus’ tongue. And he positively quivers in response, swelling vibrations that ripple through his limbs at the sheer primal aspect of it.

That lithe, thrumming body shapes itself perfectly over Alec’s, the power and strength coiled neatly underneath his skin forces Alec further into the mattress and he feels utterly consumed by Magnus.

It’s blissful, a quiet cocoon of overwhelming ecstasy, just for the two of them. 

And as Magnus’ stiff, pulsating dick nudges against Alec’s hip with insatiable intent, grinding against the confining material and Alec’s fiery skin, Alec is filled with a dominant, irresistible _need_ to be buried deep inside Magnus. Longs to feel Magnus’ walls contracting deliciously around him, that beautiful ass drawing his dick into the blazing tightness, his soft, round cheeks bouncing wildly on Alec’s cock. 

But first, another idea strikes him- something Alec has only ever asked for a handful of times, each instance with a slight tremor tickling his voice and the overpowering fear of rejection brewing in his stomach. 

Yet every time Alec summons up enough courage to vocalise his wish, Magnus always replies with the same frenzied, dark desire simmering in his eyes and hushes any of Alec’s earlier doubts with the urgency in which he complies. So, with a heaving inhale and his pulse hammering behind his ears, Alec manages to stammer-

“Can you- can you touch yourself for me, Magnus? Please?” And immediately he feels a sprinkling of heat stain the tops of his cheekbones an embarrassing fuchsia. But fuck, he wants nothing more than to see Magnus’ long fingers wrapped firmly around that flushed cock.

A brief, alluring smirk is followed by an impassioned moan falling across Magnus’ lips before there’s a blaze of motion, Magnus shucking down his crisp, tailored pants, (Alec’s personal favourite as they hug every glorious inch of Magnus’ tight, pert ass) and he swiftly hauls his underwear across the room. The extravagant burgundy shirt soon joins the small mound of Magnus’ clothes by the door and he begins palming his already weeping dick with palpable excitement purring beneath the surface of his skin, blinking wide and eager at Alec. 

(And Alec has to question why he feels those niggling nerves before asking this of Magnus, when he knows how much his boyfriend adores Alec watching him with resolute, undeterred focus as Magnus jerks at his cock.)

The dusting of fine, downy hair scattered over Magnus’ thighs makes Alec want to skim the warmth of his fingertips through the delicate strands. It contrasts greatly against the wiry patch of ebony hair wreathed around the base of Magnus’ cock, a shadowy garland trimmed short and neat, just as groomed and immaculate as the rest of him. Magnus’ cock is a dark crimson, throbbing feverishly in his rigid grip, and a beautiful series of languid, teasing strokes forces out glossy beads of precome from the tip. 

Those gorgeous, nimble fingers flex and tighten around Magnus’ dick, jerking at the stiff length with vivid enthusiasm, flicking his wrist over the head in a way that plucks bright, needy whimpers from Magnus’ lungs. And Alec can’t fucking believe his luck- that he has this wonderful man spread out before him, squirming against the sheets, thick, oozing cock enveloped by his large hand as Magnus gazes at Alec through lengthy, fluttering lashes.

“See something you like, sweetheart?” Magnus asks playfully, his voice a low, husky sound of breathless desire and there’s a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, like he’s more than aware of how impossibly aroused Alec is by all this.

“Fuck- _yes_ ,” Alec groans, slightly startled by how deep his voice has dropped. He nods vehemently, teeth plunging into his bottom lip as Magnus tilts his head back, his elegant neck arched into a strained curve against the pillows as he swipes messily at the crown of his dick with a keen thumb. The spongy pad comes away gleaming with precome, a pearly strand connecting Magnus’s slit to the digit. And Alec’s mouth waters dangerously.

 _By the Angel_ , he wants to kiss Magnus desperately. He yearns to secure his lips over Magnus’, to sear the imprint of his mouth over Magnus’ skin and swallow each one of his shaky exhales. But Alec can’t physically tear his eyes away from Magnus’ dick (and he can’t really be blamed for his outrageous ogling, not when Magnus looks like every one of Alec’s wet dreams come to life.)

“C’mon babe, a little faster,” Alec encourages, his throat constricting around an aching moan and he doesn’t know where the fuck _that_ came from. He’s not usually able to speak so easily, so naturally like that during sex, more often than not Alec needs some tender persuasion from Magnus to really open up and voice his deepest desires. Yet the divine sight of Magnus pleasuring himself seems to have propelled any embarrassment or awkwardness straight out of Alec’s mind.

Magnus whimpers loudly in response, heavy eyelids flickering shut as the finesse of his movements starts to deteriorate, erratically fucking up into his damp fist like he’s drowning in his own nirvana. 

Alec knows Magnus is teetering on the razor thin edge, that he’s about to surrender to the inferno that Alec is positive is seething in Magnus’ gut and flaring through his veins. So he brushes his hot mouth over Magnus’ slack, parted lips, pressing barely there kisses against them as he murmurs _‘not yet, babe’_ and _‘need to fuck you’_ against Magnus tongue.

~~

Exhaling softly, Alec presses his slicked up index finger against Magnus’ hole, gently, seeking permission, and it takes a smattering of hushed seconds before it can slide in, Magnus’ breath hitching immediately with a slow, winded _‘fuck’_ spilling from his swollen lips. 

Magnus' limbs shake faintly as he resides on all fours in the middle of the bed, presenting himself to Alec, glorious and gaping open, purposefully trying to drive Alec crazy.

He extracts the digit carefully, before slipping back inside, that thrilling, tight heat sheathed around his finger and Alec has to twine his other hand with Magnus’ to keep them both grounded. 

“So beautiful,” Alec stamps the damp words into Magnus’ burning skin, his greedy eyes raking over Magnus’ trembling, sweat speckled body and he eases another finger inside before Magnus has time to grow accustomed to the first one. He drifts comforting kisses along Magnus’ sharp jaw line, meek nips of dull teeth nibbling at his skin and Alec licks a stripe of salvia across Magnus’ cheek, winding its way back to his lobe where Alec bites roughly at the supple flesh.

“Nngh,” Magnus heaves out a strangled moan, rocking back against Alec’s fingers with fervent desire humming beneath his skin, working himself onto the long digits like he can’t get enough of the heady stretch.

Alec listens attentively to the frenzied motions of Magnus’ body, increasing the leisurely pace until he’s thrusting his fingers in and out rapidly, twisting them to skirt over Magnus’ hypersensitive bundle of nerves and Magnus bucks wildly at Alec’s drawn out teasing. 

Magnus’ legs are shaking ever so slightly, subtle tremors racking the elegant lines of his limbs and he gapes at Alec, mouth hanging wide open, his eyes blazing bright and intense. He’s constantly releasing these desperate, stunning little sounds of pure _need_ and Alec’s cock is painfully hard, hanging heavy and throbbing between his thighs.

“Okay, f-fuck,” Magnus gasps, tiny rivulets of perspiration trickling down his temples as he fucks himself onto Alec’s wide, scissoring fingers with a whisper of hysteria colouring each of his movements. “You need to stop, darling. I’m so close- _fuck_ \- I don’t think I can last much longer.”

Withdrawing his wet, lustrous digits from Magnus’ slightly puffy hole, Alec falters for a moment, the lively arousal burning him up from the inside leaves him dizzyingly unsteady and he has to press his face into the cool sheets, slumped over Magnus’ body whilst they regain the ability to breathe again.

After a hazy few minutes, Alec heaves himself up with a huff, seeking out the almost empty bottle of lube from somewhere amongst the ocean of blankets and smoothes the glossy sheen over his dick. He winces at the friction of his calloused palm, gut tensing and flaring brightly and it’s a remarkable achievement that Alec doesn’t come instantly from the brief touch- he’s that far gone.

He lines up the inflamed head of his dick against Magnus’ rim, brushing the steady, hot stream of precome around the hole until it positively glistens. Then, just as the tip is engulfed by that bone-rattling, toe curling pressure, the air is knocked straight out of Alec’s lungs and Magnus shudders at the push, shoving his guttural moan into the white linen whilst opening up beautifully for the thick stretch of Alec’s cock. Alec continues the gradual press into Magnus, his quivering fingertips biting harsh indents into those slender hips as he guides his dick further and further into the sharp heat and blinding tightness of Magnus’ ass. 

_Fuck_ , the sheer perfection of it renders Alec speechless, no matter how many times he slides into Magnus it always feels just as electrifying and overwhelming as it did the first time, and it’s something akin to a religious experience for him. 

Alec whines low in his throat as his hips push firmly against the swell of Magnus’ ass, the pleasure gripping him is mind numbingly exquisite and Alec wants to ram hard and brutal into Magnus, but he pauses to allow his boyfriend time to adjust to the substantial intrusion. 

Slowly, after a fleeting moment, Alec begins to move. He jerks backwards with barely restrained control and limited sanity, his blood thumping erratically through his veins like the incessant beating of a drum, flaring vividly in his ears. Alec dives forward again, his hips smacking noisily against Magnus’ ass with unbridled force, causing a wave of vibrations to rattle down Alec’s spine, his cautious rhythm soon descending into a filthy, ruthless pace. 

They both adore the persistent _slap slap slap_ of flesh against flesh, the obscene, wet sound of too much lube, the way Magnus’ thighs tremble whenever Alec thrusts in forcefully. 

They scramble longingly to link their fingers together and Alec clutches the taut tendons of Magnus’ neck between his teeth, suckling hungrily at the fragile skin worn over Magnus’ pulse point until an obnoxiously possessive mark remains. 

There are wanton groans and juddering breaths echoing around the room, the ceaseless fury of the bed frame thudding against the wall reverberates loudly and Alec is incredibly grateful for the flourish of sound proofing spells Magnus casted over their room earlier.

“ _Yes_ , baby, right there-“ Magnus sobs, straining his back into a rigid arch to fuck himself onto Alec’s dick and it makes Alec _ache_ all the way down to his bones just watching Magnus’ greedy hole encompassing more and more of his pulsating cock.

“You feel fucking amazing,” Alec whines around a choked inhale, his lungs spluttering with the harsh friction and it’s all too much, too hot, too perfect. “ _Magnus_ -“

By the Angel, he’s so close, agonizingly so, there’s blistering droplets of perspiration streaming down his spine and pooling at the bottom of his back, matted hair clinging to his damp forehead and Alec can’t breathe without gasping Magnus’ name like a prayer. 

He spies the way Magnus’ toes curl into the sheets, his hands clutching firmly at the pillows and he knows Magnus is just as close. From then on it’s a frenetic daze of chaos and urgency. 

Alec’s thrusts become less precise, morphing into something harder and more savage, utterly _merciless_. Magnus shivers in response to the devastating rhythm, his leaking cock striking against his lower abdomen with a symphony of deliciously saturated _thwack_ sounds and Alec feels like he’s going to combust. 

It’s so incredibly intense, just as it always is between them, and Alec’s certain that this extreme fervour- the pure strength of their passion for one another- will never wither away or dim in its power. Alec loves Magnus with everything that he is, with everything that he hopes to be. And he cannot help himself from expressing his devotion.

“Fuck- I love you so much, babe” Alec whispers, the adoring words melting into Magnus’ back as he dusts warm kisses over slippery skin. 

And Magnus _keens_ , a sharp, vibrant sound of unabashed need bubbling past his lips, and Magnus manages to say “I love you too, angel,” before he tightens considerably around Alec, a husky, resounding groan is hauled from somewhere deep inside him and Magnus spurts thick, glossy lines of come over the sheets.

“ _Beautiful_ ” Alec chokes out, burying himself impossibly deep inside Magnus as his boyfriend spasms and constricts around Alec’s cock, drawing Alec’s own orgasm out of him like a punch to the gut. 

He shoots off fiercely inside Magnus, fat, fast ropes of come coating Magnus’ walls, stuffing him full and Alec cries out, embarrassingly loud, wave after wave of devastating pleasure gushing through him. 

It all becomes too much as Alec’s arms buckle under the tension, his momentum pulling him forward as he slumps over Magnus’ pliant, sprawled out body.

The buzz of the afterglow soon settles over them and Alec feels rather dazed, his vision turning grey and fuzzy around the edges, heart hammering frantically inside his chest. And he’s never felt more alive. It’s a feeling he only experiences when he’s with Magnus- exhilarated and reborn, yet content and thoroughly satisfied all at once.

A muted, delicate sigh of complete happiness and serenity comes from somewhere underneath Alec as he kisses a messy path of subdued heat over Magnus’ shoulders, mustering up enough energy to flip them both over onto their backs. 

They tumble and collide onto the mountain of pillows, breathless giggles turning into a slick, yearning embrace of fluttering tongues and nibbling teeth. And Alec knows it’s too early for his spent cock to begin stirring again. But the way Magnus presses all of his glorious, naked skin flush against Alec’s body, licking eagerly into his mouth like he wants to ingrain the taste of Alec onto his tongue forever, makes Alec think it won’t be too long before their insatiable need for each other gets the better of them. 

Alec conceals his blossoming grin into the shadows of Magnus’ neck, his excitement bubbling at the promise of round two. And the countless other rounds that are sure to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i love hearing your thoughts so please leave me any comments and tell me what you made of this one :)  
> \- x


End file.
